Firing control devices for triggering a passenger restraint system of a vehicle, that is to say for example for triggering an explosive charge of an air bag and/or roll bar and/or safety belt retractor system of a motor vehicle by electrically firing one or more firing pellets are known per se in large numbers.
The invention is based on the specific firing control device which is known from European reference EP-A2-027 747 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,829. However, the invention can be used not only on the firing control device described in this publication, and the further developments of this device, but also on all firing control devices as defined above.
A similar firing control device which however does not contain a memory for storing the data which is determined in the event of a crash by means of a measuring resistor of a measuring unit is described for example by means of the non-prepublished PCT Application PCT/DE 90/00125=WO 91/05680 (corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 844,642 filed Mar. 31, 1992.
In addition, accident data printers for vehicles, in particular for airplanes, are generally known.
Although the invention was developed in particular for a motor vehicle, for which it is particularly suitable, it has become evident that the invention is also suitable for other vehicles which are equipped with a passenger restraint system which is to be triggered electrically.